Life and Love Reborn
by xXxSlashGashTerrorCrewxXx
Summary: Once you die your body is just who you use to be, but what if you get reborn and fall back into the same life you had when you were in your prioer life. You talk the same, you have the same eyes and same stupid glasses, and very much the same IQ.
1. Chapter 1

_Life and Love Reborn_

_Chapter 1_

**_This is just a experimental story, Do Not Flip Out. I know this is a little unorthidox but just bear with me here. I need feed back so I know if I should make it short and sweet or long a grusome. Please review... this, by the way, is the only authors note I will be posting and only disclaimer as well untill who ever reads this lets me know how I should take this story. Thank you._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters throught these chapters._**

* * *

><p>This was it. This is how it all was going to end for Spencer Reid; a gun shot wound to the chest. Derek Morgan ran over to his bleeding teammate, putting pressure on the wound to try and stop the blood.<p>

The team had been working on a case in California about a sixteen year old boy who had been kidnnaped by the Unsub. They had tracked them to a small wooded area wich contained a well hid cabin that had belonged to the Unsubs family years back. It was tewlve a.m. by the time they had concluded that the Unsub was not inside nor anywhere near the cabin or the boy that they had decided to move in. They split up into teams, Hotch and Rossi take the front door and search the seconde level of the cabin, Reid and Morgan would secure the lower level and Prentiss would keep look out and warn the team if their Unsub returned before they were done. They moved in searching behind every door and around every corner in the dark structure. Hotch radioed to the team that they had found the boy, he had been tied to a chair and was bloodied and bruised. Reid turned towards Morgan to tell him something when the familiar sound of a gun shot rang out in the night. Reid looked at Morgan with a confused look untill he looked beyond his teammate to the figure holding the smoking gun that had just unleashed a bullet. Reid couldn't figure out how they could have missed him while Morgan tackled him to the ground and cuffing him, and adding a few good punches in, before running over to Reid. "Kid, everything is going to be ok, just lay down." Derek shouted for the Paramedics to get in there while still laying Spencer on the cold floor. Spencer was confused as to why he was being reassured that everything was going to be ok . "What are you talking about Morgan?" He tried to get up when he felt a sharp pain run through his arm like a bolt of electricity. Morgan pushed him back down trying to get his hands over the wound. "You got shot, just hang in there!" Derek was really panicking by now. Spencer had started to hyperventalate, gripping onto Dereks forearm trying to cope with the pain shooting through him. The bullet had gone all the way through the vest and his straight into Reids chest. "Where the fuck are the paramedics?" He yelled again. "D-Derek, Ah, it hurts!" Spencer gasped out his grip tightening on Dereks forearm. "I-I didn't see h-him, nngh, sorry." Reid said this time his voice weaker and his breathing shorter.

"Hurry up! We have an agent down!" It did not take this long for peramedics to reach a person. He turned his attention back to his teammate, his friend, his Pretty Boy. Spencer knew he wouldn't make it, the pain was to unbarrable. His grip was loosining. "Come on, stay with me!" Morgan could hear the sounds of foot steps heading towards them. Spencer started to cough up blood. "S-Sorry Derek, It's not your fault, I'm just not strong enough." Tears were streaming down Spencers face as a look of pain joined the tears on his pale face. Spencer reached his weak shaky hand up to draw Derek closer to him so he could whisper his last words as his life abandoned his body. The hand dropped from Dereks neck to lay limp beside the now lifeless body. The paramedics came around the corner, pulling Morgan away so they could work on trying to revive Reid.

Hotch and Rossi entered after the medics and ran up to Morgan.

"Morgan, what happened?" Hotch asked spotting the blood on Dereks hands and neck, from where spencer had reached up to him, wondering if he was hurt as well. Derek didn't answer as the last words Dr. Spencer Reid would ever speak replayed in his mind over and over again.

"My heat shall belong to thee for all eternity."

"Derek!" Rossi yelled shaking the agents shoulder slightly to grab his attention. Morgan turned to the older agents with tears threatening to spill. "Spencers dead." He said bluntly.

There faces turned to utter disbelife and shock. They watched as the Medics weild Reid out, still trying to get a pulse.


	2. Chapter 2

_Life and Love Reborn_

_Chapter 2_

(please do not ask to many questions on how does the whole time line thing work. It just does so do not worry. '3')

Monday, Three fifteen a.m., that is the time that once Spencer Reid passed on from the world of the living.

They were to late by the time they reached the hospital, his heart had been stopped for atleast three minutes and they couldn't get any type of response out of the young man of twenty six. J.J. had met them out at the hospital only to be met with the news of Spencer, who was like a child to her, she felt like it had almost killed her when she had heard that he died. They hadn't even told Garcia but they knew when they did it would not be pretty. There were a few papers to sign and belongings that were given to Morgan.

The body would be sent to Virginia in three days so they could have the cerimony and burial.

The flight home was awull though. No one wanted to talk about what happened in fear someone would start crying more then they had already, and Morgan kept playing the words through his mind like a C.D. on repeat. _'My heart belongs to thee for all eternity.'_ It made it so much worse that he didn't have time to tell his Pretty Boy what he felt inside, and he would never know.

Penelope Garcia stood waiting for them to enter the glass double doors from their latest mission with a big grin on her face. She had missed all her friends and couldn't wait till they were back. She heard the elevator doors open and scurried over only to be met with a cold chill up her spine when she saw the depressed, angry looks on her friends face. She was face to face with Morgan, the rest of the team behind him, when he put his hand on her back to lead her away and back to her little sactuary of a technical analyst room. "Baby girl, come on we need to talk." She examined his face and the other members, noticing that boy genius was not among them.

"Is something wrong?" She asked knowing full well that something was. "Let's talk in your office." Derek responded speeding up his step. He almost felt as if he could break down in the middle of the office.

Once in the privacy of the Techys room Morgan had her sit down in her chair afraid that if she was standing she would faint on him. He sat down on the edge of her desk with her facing him. "Penelope, Spencer is..." He couldn't even finish the sentence when a sob threaten to break through. Garcia knew this wasn't good if it had the tough Derek Morgan almost in tears. She put her hand on his knee trying to comfort the man. "It's okay Derek you can tell me." She almost felt like she didn't want to hear what ever it was if it made her friend who faced mortal danger every day act like this.

Derek took a deep breath deciding not to beat around the bush and just tell her. "Penelope, Spencer is dead." He stared at her wondering how she would react.

Garcia stared at Morgan while the news was still trying to process in her mind. "W-What? That's not a very funny thing to say." She thought he was joking, how could this be anything but a joke? Reid was going to pop out from the other side of that door any second she was sure of it. "Baby girl, I would never lie to you." He gave her a look that told her nun of this was a joke no matter how much she wished it.

Tears slide down her cheeks, she leaned into Morgan and started to bawl her eyes out. Morgan tried to confort the crying girl as best he could but in the end they both ended up on the cold floor crying into eachothers arms over the loss of a dear friend.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

The team had watched Derek walk Garcia away so he could tell her what was going on, even though nun of them really knew either. Hotch and Rossi had fled to their offices so they could get a few things down, and mabey cry a little, while Prentiss and J.J. sat in the bull pen to try and councile the other over the whole event.

"J.J., why did they have to shoot him? W-Why couldn't they have just hid and waited till we were gone?" Emily was almost to the point of letting her feelings take control and punching something and crying. J.J. shook her head not understanding her self why they had to do this to one of the smartest people she will ever know and one of the kindest. "I-I don't k-know. All... all I-I do know is they better _**f-fry**_ that son of a bitch for what he did!"She sobbed out. Jennifer had been crying this whole time not even bothering to hide how upset she was. Prentiss looked at J.J. with an awshocked look from what she just heard come out of her mouth but then she just pulled J.J. to her chest and held her trying to confort her.

Hotch didn't know what to do. Though he did know what he wanted to do and what he was going to do right now. He piled all his paper work into his bag and walked out his office not even stopping to look in anyones direction. He wanted to see Jack, he needed to see his son so he could mourn over his teammate that was like a son to him. That was going to be the only way to make him feel better.

Rossi was sitting at his desk holding a glass of bourbon to his lips as he took another swollow of the brown liquid that burned his throat on the way down. He had grown to appreciate the kid and all his knowledge. He was part of his family and now he was gone, just as easy as that. It was going to be tough for all of them to get through this but some how they would. They just all needed to stick together. David then took another swig finishing off the glass before refilling it. "To you Reid, have a happy after life." Downing that he leaned back in his chair just thinking about everything that has gone down.

The team was sad but somehow they would get through it, somehow they would stick it out together.


	3. Chapter 3

_Life and Love Reborn_

_Chapter 3_

_Twenty years later_

"Guys, we have another case." Said J.J. from atop the stairs, holding case files for the team. The others picked themselves up from their desk walking towards the room. Derek Morgan walked over to Aaron Hotchner's and then David Rossi's doors and knocking on them letting the older agents know what was up. Garcia was already in the room with J.J. waiting for the rest of them.

The whole team was still at the F.B.I., and still a team. After the death of Spencer Reid all of them were sad and depressed, but somehow they managed to get through it all. Hotch's wife, Hailey, was murdered by Fayette. Now Hotch was taking care of Jack with the help of family when he needed it. Emily Prentiss was still single and still very much happy about it. David Rossi was working on wife number four, and things actually seemed like they were doing very well. She apparently liked her alone time so she could relax and redecorate their house every other week. Derek Morgan was the same as ever, a ladies man, but has matured quite a lot over the years although he is still not ready to settle down. J.J. was still the sympathetic, kind woman she always was but hasn't been as bright since Spencer passed on. Garcia though was getting married! Her and her techy boy-toy were doing great and it would be any day he would pop the question.

"We will be leaving for Florida where there has been a series of abductions and murders. Five women all around the age of twenty have been murdered around, Orlando, and Miami Florida." J.J. clicked the button and five pictures showed up on the screen of blondes in their twenties. "All the women had no husbands, but they did have boyfriends. They lived alone and not much family in the area because all the women were from different states." She looked towards her team waiting for them to make their own observations before she moved on.

"Florida seems to be the only thing that connects the victims, their credit cards don't cross with each other; nothing really seems to connect them." Prentiss said looking through the papers.

Derek looked at the pictures of the girls and how they were posed. "It looks like he felt guilty for what he did by the way he folds their hands over their chest. Also how he dresses them in the old night gowns while lying them on their beds scattered with rose petals, and the M.O. doesn't change either."

Rossie looked at them. "It seems like he's playing out a fantasy, like he can be the hero and there the sleeping princesses so to speak." J.J decided to move on now that they had a chance to look.

The places where they were last seen popped up. "These places were where they last were seen and were they were frequently seen as well."

"Okay everyone, we rollout in ten." Hotch said before walking out to go grab his go bag and call Hailey's sister to ask her to look after Jack. Before he got out of the door way of the briefing room the Supervisory agent's cell phone started to ring. He fished it out of his pocket and looked at the number which resulted in an annoyed look on the man's face. "Hotchner," He answered. "Strausse, what can I do for you?" Strausse had been a lot nicer and lenient with them since Spencer had passed on but she was still trying to butt her way in like always. Aaron was silent for a while, listening to his boss. "I understand ma'am. We will make sure to bring him back." He hung up the phone and met everyone else down in the bullpen. "Hey guys" He said grabbing their attention. "We are going to be meeting someone in Florida who's going to help us." He walked out to the elevators with the rest of his team behind him.

"Who?" Derek asked confused on who it could be. Hotch looked at him. "I'm not sure, but I do know we are going to be bringing extra luggage back home." That being said, the team was on their way to Florida.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Miami, Florida police station; it was hot, no it was more than hot, it was extremely humid.

Once the team had made it and set up at the station, Hotch had them set up what evidence they actually had before they headed over to the crime scene where Hotch and Rossi already were. Derek turned towards J.J. "So, I don't suppose that you know who this guy is that we are supposed to be meeting?" J.J. gave a thoughtful look. "No, I can't say I do. I don't remember Strausse saying anything to me about a new member joining." She turned back to what she was doing, leaving Derek to muse over the mysterious member of the team. He supposed this person must be either really good or a real kiss ass for Strausse to want him on the team.

Emily was coming down the stairs that lead to the center of the station so she could get Morgan and J.J. so they could all head over to the crime scene when something caught her eye. A file was sticking out from under some papers that looked suspiciously like a new recruit file. A mischievous smile crept onto her face as she grabbed said file and scurried over to her co-workers.

"Hey guys! Look what I found." She sang, tossing the file on the table. Derek came over and peered at the file, a smile appearing on his own face to match that of Prentiss's. "This is interesting." He said reaching over for the information, but before he could pick it up a hand slapped his away. Morgan looked up at the blonde mother figure who just slapped his hand like he was a child reaching for something he was not supposed to. "No." she said sternly pointing a finger at him. "If Hotch didn't want us to see the file then we should respect that. She picked up the file and returned it to their superior's desk. Morgan and Prentiss were basically pouting at this point. Morgan's phone began to ring showing that his boss was calling him. "Hotch," "Morgan we need all of you down here we have another body. I sent the address to your phone." Hotchner hung up the phone after a quick bye. Morgan called for J.J. and Emily over to fill them in and head over to the poor unfortunate woman who was now their latest victim.

X!X?X!X?X!X?X!X?X!X?X!X?X!X?X!X?X!X?X!X?X!X?X!X?X!X?X!X?X!X?X!X?X!X?X!X?X!X?X!X

Hotch and Rossi were examining the body while waiting for the rest of the team to show up.

This scene was exactly like the others; the victim was a blonde woman in her twenties, posed with her hands folded over her chest, and dressed in an old timey nightgown with rose petals scattered around her. The C.O.D. was a knife to the heart.

Hotch turned to Rossie. "Who found the victim?" Rossi flipped through some papers before stopping at the witness statements. "She was found by her house keeper that she has come in once a week." Hotch looked around the room, he knew they were missing something, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Hotch." Morgan and Prentiss came up the stairs ready to get to work. "Where's J.J.?" Hotch asked not seeing the blonde woman. "She's working with trying to calm down the press." Derek said in an amused tone just thinking about the reporters while walking closer to the body. Hotch nodded.

After examining the body and bagging and tagging evidence, the team decided to go back to the station and see if they could find anything that they may have missed at the scene itself.

Three hours, that's what it took for the B.A.U. team of the F.B.I. to feel totally lost and hopeless. They couldn't find a single hair out of place at the scene but they did all agree that something about it felt off. Derek threw down the files on the victims he had been examining with an exhausted sigh. "Nothing connects the women except that they were all blonde women in their twenties not native to Florida. None of them seemed to use credit cards and had no immediate family here."

Prentiss patted him on the shoulder knowing exactly how he was feeling at the moment. Aaron's phone rang. He prayed as he looked at the screen that it wasn't Strausse and was most definitely relieved when he saw that it wasn't her but a unknown number. "Hotchner," He said into the speaker before he started to rise from his seat. "Sure, we will see you there." The Supervisory agent slipped the phone back into his pocket after a quick good bye.

"We're going to meet someone, come on." Everyone got up to follow him wondering what was actually happening.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The team was confused, well at least Derek, Rossi, Prentiss and J.J. were, as to why this person they were meeting wanted to meet at a coffee shop of all places, but deciding not to complain they all got out of the black sedans and walked into the little cafe. Hotch seemed to know where he was going as he walked to the farthest back corner where a kid sat with a cup of coffee and a book, which it seemed like he was going threw at a particularly fast pace. Why the hell were they meeting up with a kid when they had an seriously important investigation going on.

Hotch and the mystery person had already started up a conversation a conversation by the time they rest of the team had reached the two.

"Team," Hotch motioned towards the kid, who looked younger and younger by the second. "This is Jamie Nelson; he will be joining out team from today on."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review! ^ _ ^ v Thank you for reading.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_Life and Love Reborn_

_Chapter 4_

The whole team basically went into shock. How could they replace Spencer?!

Derek took a good look at the kid; black hair that was covering one of his hazel eyes. He was wearing simply a black hoodie with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans on his thin body, and around his neck were a pair of blue D.J. head phones. The kid raised his hand in a half wave and gave a lopsided grin, brushing his hair out of his face slightly. "Hey."

J.J. was the first to return the smile and extending a hand, "Hi, I'm Jennifer Jearoue; you can call me J.J." this seemed to make him feel a little better now knowing he wouldn't be entirely frozen out. Next it was Prentiss's turn. "Hello, I'm Emily Prentiss." Jamie shook her hand after letting go of J.J.'s, and then to Rossi who was being as friendly to the kid as possible when having a new recruit. "David Rossi, nice to meet you." Jamie seemed to have relaxed immensely, though when he looked at Derek he seemed to tense up again. His hair fell back over his eye, which gave him an excuse to break eye contact with the man as he brushed it back into place behind his ear. To Jamie he seemed like he wanted to kick his ass more than shake his hand, but never the less Morgan extended a hand towards him. "Derek Morgan." He said shortly before shaking his hand, hard, and letting it go just as quickly. Jamie flexed his hand making sure the muscle bound man didn't 'accidentally' break his hand in the process of the greeting.

'_It's hard to look this Morgan guy in the eyes; he might take it as a challenge of his dominance and kick my ass into next week... Jocks, you can spot them a mile away." _Jamie thought looking anywhere but Morgan's face.

J.J. gave him a look over. "Um, Jamie, if you don't mind me asking how old are you exactly?" Every one of them was wondering the same thing just not wanting to be rude and ask straight out. Jamie looked to be no older then fourteen of fifteen, and it didn't help that he only came up to just above Morgan's shoulder. "Uh," He started looking shyly at the team while rubbing the back of his head. "I'm twenty years old. Uh, but I'm very mature for my age I have been told and I will not let you all down." J.J. couldn't help but think this kid was the cutest thing in the world, almost like a kid who wanted to prove to everyone that he could do something great.

"Okay, so why meet at a coffee shop and not the station?" Asked Rossi raising a questioning brow. The kid perked up as if he just remembered something he has forgotten for weeks. "All the women had no connections to each other except for," He turned around to pick up his coffee. "Recites to the same coffee shop franchise they all frequented."

"They were all killed in different areas though, there is no way they all visited the same shop at the same time as out Unsub." Derek protested, hopping that that would bring him down a peg or two, but it seemed like it didn't faze him. Jamie knew exactly how to handle people who didn't like to be wrong. "I thought of that too; this coffee shop only uses one company for their coffee beans and that would be-"

"Java Co., we looked in that direction two and found nothing that connects any of the employees or makes us suspect them." Morgan was not giving up, but neither was Rory. "Look, just check again or let me look at the list, trust me it is most defiantly one of them." He had to make them, well mainly Derek, understand that they just weren't looking close enough.

The air around the group grew tense as the two men had a stare off to see who would break first, but it felt like Morgan, who was supposed to be the adult here, was going to punch Jamie into next Tuesday. J.J. stepped in before anything dramatic could break out between them. "Okay, so I will pull the files on the employees again. Jamie why don't you come with me to the station so you can look at them too." He nodded and started to follow the blonde lady out, but not before taking one last glance at Morgan and whipping his head back showing the man his dislike for the man with his little 'humph' sound.

Once the two were out of sight Morgan turned to his superior. "Hotch, I don't like this idea. How do we know we can depend never the less trust him?" Hotch gave an exasperated sigh; he knew this was going to happen, it happened when Reid first joined the team. "Look Derek, I know this predicament seems weird, but he is qualified in every field and is going to be an important part of this team so please will you try to find a way to get along with your new co-worker?" Walking away from the pouting Morgan Hotch himself wondered how this was going to play out in the end.

X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X

J.J and Jamie road in the black sedan in silence. J.J. couldn't figure out why someone at the age of twenty who had so much potential would want to through their life away doing this job. Yes, she would even have to admit this job could be hard the first few years but would slowly get better, and that's the part that scares her.

"So," She said trying to start up some sort of conversation. "What made you want to join the B.A.U. at such a young age?" She glanced at the boy to find that he looked a little shy.

"Well, I guess you could say I just wanted to do some good in the world while I was still on it. Besides I'm going to be in Virginia to do some studying and Agent Strausse just sort of found me." He started to play with the cord of his headphones like a nervous habit. J.J. didn't exactly believe everything that was coming out of the young man's mouth but decided to move on with the conversation not wanting to ask something she shouldn't. "You must be really smart to be able to skip the academy and get straight into the field."

Jamie perked up slightly while a small embarrassed blush crept onto his pale cheeks. "Well I do have an I.Q. of 187, can read two thousand words per minute and have an eidetic memory so I guess you could say I'm a genius." He gave a small laugh, but all J.J. could do was stare, and before either of them could say anything silent tears started to stream down her face. "Ah, a-are you okay?" Jamie had no Idea what to do.

J.J. pulled into a parking lot of a little family dinner to try and calm herself down; she had started to sob and hiccup. This was just too scary! She had never thought she could or would hear those words come out of anyone else's mouth but that of Spencer Reid's. '_Spencer, could it be you?'_ She thought looking at the young man. Nothing seemed to remind her of Spencer, except that they had the same, she had to admit that, fair skin, and the same impressively scary I.Q... maybe she was just going crazy.

"I'm sorry you have to see this, you just reminded me of someone." she gave a small smile while she wiped away the remaining tears. Jamie looked at her sadly, catching on instantly of what she was talking about. "Did you know," He started. "That in some cultures people believe that when you die you are reincarnated based on your karma and the way you lived in your passed life. Maybe, you know, I'm somehow that reincarnation of your friend, maybe he had something unfinished to do..." Jamie looked at the pretty blonde woman trying to gage her reaction to see if she thought he was crazy. J.J. though didn't know quite what to say about all of that, but gave a small smile to him feeling that he was trying to comfort her with the only way, and things, he knew. "Yeah, maybe that's what happened."

She looked behind them to see that they had pulled into the parking lot of a coffee house. "Hey, do you wanna get some coffee real quick before we head over to the station?" Jamie lit up. "Yes please, I can always use a cup, or twelve, of coffee." She chuckled at the attempt at humor before getting out of the car and heading towards the shop with the kid behind her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey, So I know this has been up for a while but bare with me for a little longer, I'm kinda stuck but am now un-wedging my self and my mind from the rock it was stuck under. Please review to let me know what you think, but if you don't, thank your so much for reading! ( ^ U ^ )<em>**


End file.
